Gregg (Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2)
Age: Infinite (he just has the body of his 15 year old self) Height: 6'00 Weight: 150lbs Race: 100% Ultimate, 50% Saiyan DNA. 50% DNA of all other races. Ki / Aura color: White Known as: The Last Ultimate, The Strongest Time Patroller, Current job: Time Patrol, Saving the universe. First Appearance: Dragon Ball Xenoverse. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Gregg is described as a warrior strong enough to protect all of time and space. In the Saiyan Saga, Gregg is weaker than Dark Magic enhanced Raditz, but is able to rapidly increase in strength in a very short amount of time. Gregg is also shown to be quite adept at learning and mastering various fighting skills, from Ginyu's Body Change and Guldo's Time Control to Eis Shenron freezing techniques and Nuova Shenron's fire techniques. Along with his basic hand-to-hand combat skills, Gregg also proves himself capable of wielding weapons such as the Power Pole and a sword, and even weapons that only deities can use. When Gregg arrives at the time of the Battle on Planet Namek, he is strong enough that in his base form and with help from Piccolo are able to stall against 50% Power Frieza (also empowered by Dark Magic), however, they are unable to defeat him, later during the battle the combined power of him and Super Saiyan Goku is enough to outmatch 100% Full Power Dark Frieza. Before this, Gregg proved skillful enough in adapting to the fighting style of Captain Ginyu while in Ginyu's body after accidentally switching bodies. However, during their first encounter with Towa & Mira, Gregg was shown to be inferior in power to Mira, who was unimpressed and would have killed him and stolen Gregg's energy had Towa not decided to spare them as the Gregg's energy at this point was not powerful enough to be of any use to the Time Breakers. However, Gregg has proven to now be more powerful than Beerus, even M.U.I Goku in just Gregg's base form. Abilities Superhuman Strength: As a Ultimate, Gregg possesses immense physical strength, far more advanced than that of any human being, and most alien races. He is strong enough to effortlessly break all Human-made or alien materials or weapons, move in increased gravity without any discomfort, and even lift a suit capable of sinking through a planet. His physical strength is so great he can harm beings like 100% Time Breaker Beerus (who can easily beat MUI Goku with ease.) and as of now, can attack with enough potency of a universal scale. Superhuman Speed: Gregg can move/react at least as fast as Jiren, who's shown massively faster than light speeds and fly at hypersonic speeds, enabling him to travel great distances in short periods of time, or move at "untrackable" speeds while in combat. Superhuman Durability: Gregg's body is far more durable than that of normal human beings, being essentially invulnerable to all alien-made weapons. His durability is so great that he can survive universal force of energy. However, while naturally durable thanks to his Ultimate physiology, he does have limits, as other powerful beings as himself can hurt, and potentially kill him, if he does not defend himself correctly, and when purposely lowering his guard and ki to protect him, even an ordinary energy gun shot, was capable of leaving him near death. Superhuman Senses: Gregg is able to think and react at extremely high speeds, easily able to dodge or catch projectiles fired from weapons, or even keep up with incredible combat speeds from his opponents. As a Ultimate, Gregge also has enhanced senses of smell, taste and sight, which further increase his combat senses and instincts. Superhuman Endurance: Thanks to his physiology and willpower, Gregg is capable of exerting himself even if fatigued from using techniques or transformations that cost a lot of his energy or wounded as shown when he defeated Goku Black when he was weakened, and his limbs are broken and being mortally wounded. The most impressive display of his endurance is during the final moments of fighting Timebreaker Whis. He pushed himself despite having little stamina and being severely injured due to the side effects of Ultimate through his willpower in order to defeat TimeBreaker Whis alongside with Beerus. Powerful Lungs: Thanks to his physiology, Gregg possesses powerful lungs, being even able to breathe in the stratosphere while relaxing or meditating. Temperature ' Resistance:' Thanks to his Ultimate biology, Gregg possesses an extremely high resistance to high and low temperatures. This was first seen when he was able to calmly relax in the boiling hot saunas of the heat lakes below Conton City. As the years went by, his resistance to high temperatures only increased, as he was able to fall through the Earth's atmosphere without burning up from the high-speed descent. Perhaps the most impressive display of his heat resistance is in "God vs God.", when he's fighting with TimeBreaker Grand Priest in lava, on the sun, and both foes are unabated by the boiling magma. However, this could be because Gregg's energy acts as a barrier against the lava, and not because his body is naturally resistant to such high temperatures. Moves Kamehameha: '''Gregg's signature ever since obtaining the attack. A powerful Ki blast fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of Ki. '''Power Impact: Gregg fires a red ki blast in the form of a fireball. It starts out relatively small but expands massively upon impact. While powered up, he can fire it like a normal ki blast but then it increases in size massively. God Bind: By channeling god power through the Gregg's hands, Gregg can use the energy generated to stop an opponent in their tracks. Plus 100's and 100's more attacks. ___________________________________________________________________________ Ultimate Attacks Super Kamehameha: '''Like many variants, the fundamentals for this technique are no different from a regular Kamehameha. The only defining trait with the Super Kamehameha is the greater ki generation, which, interestingly in itself, is enough to generate light from the energy source while the attack is being prepared. When Gregg charges a normal Kamehameha wave, he cups his hands to his side, but when he does a Super Kamehameha, the energy sphere he charges is too powerful and big to cup his hands so his hands split apart. When done with enough energy it overgrows in great and long lines of light from the sphere. The beam fired is quite bigger than normal, usually around two times the size of the user. '''Plus Hundreds of other Ultimate Attacks '''____________________________________________________________________________ '''Strongest Ultimate Attacks Red Heat Flash: When Gregg performs the attack, Gregg extends his right arm, opens his hand, and charges red ki in the palm of his hand, similar to the Big Bang Attack. However, Gregg fires the attack as a beam instead of a sphere. Overheat Magnetron -''' Gregg charges at the opponent with a barrage of punches and blasts them away with a Power Impact. He then appears behind them and lands more punches, sending the opponent crashing into the ground. When at his full power, Gregg charges another Power Impact in the form of a massive energy beam. 'Energy Punches -' Gregg charges his fists with red ki and launches powerful punches. These are simply Gregg's normal punches when he is displaying a hint of his true power. These punches are also strong enough to eradicate Goku's Kamehameha even when the latter is in Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken x20. '''Plus 7 more. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Transformations Super Saiyan - 'This form multiples Gregg's base power by 50x. Gregg's first Super Saiyan transformation, was achieved by Gregg after witnessing Zamasu being beaten and overwhelmed by TimeBreaker Kid Buu. '''Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan -' The result of Gregg in the Super Saiyan form becoming empowered through Spirit Bomb Absorption. '''Super Saiyan Second Grade – the first branch of the advanced Super Saiyan forms, achieved through intense training in the Super Saiyan form. In the form, every nerve is concentrated, sending ki through the body to inflate the muscles. It raises both power and speed. Gregg never has used the form in battle, opting to master the basic Super Saiyan form instead, only briefly showing it to Zamasu. Super Saiyan Third Grade – the second branch of advanced Super Saiyan forms, achieved through intense training in the Super Saiyan form. All natural inhibitions of the body are completely removed in this state, resulting in 100% utilization of strength and stamina reserves. He shows it Zamasu while they are in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but he never uses the form in battle because how slow it makes the individual on top of the massive energy drain to the body. Super Saiyan Full Power – The mastered state of the ordinary Super Saiyan form. Super Kaio-ken -''' A combination of the Super Saiyan transformation and the Kaio-ken technique. '''Super Saiyan 2 – The direct successor to the first Super Saiyan transformation. It is very similar to the original form in appearance and attainment; however, the power output is far greater, as speed, strength, and energy output all drastically increase. According to some sources it is 2x the strength of a Super Saiyan. In Gregg's case however, its not 2x, but its instead a 50x multiplier. Super Saiyan 3 – The third form of Super Saiyan and the successor to the second transformation. According to some sources it is 4x the strength of a Super Saiyan 2. But in Gregg's case however, its not 4x, but its instead a 150x multiplier. Ruby – A exclusive only Gregg can use. Ruby is a transformation that surpasses Super Saiyan 3 and its predecessors. It is initially obtained through a ritual involving six righteous people or special divine training. As noted by Beerus, the Ruby state possess the Aura of a God. Gregg reached this state without any rituals or special events, as his rapidly increasing power let him gain the form. This form is exclusive to Gregg. God-like Ultimate -''' An empowered state of being undertaken by Gregg who gained control of Ruby, and gain the ability to utilize god-like power without having to change his form. 'Sapphire -' A form that uses the power of God Energy with the first crystal form. This form is exclusive to Gregg. 'Sapphire Kaio-ken -' A technique that consists of using the Kaio-ken while transformed as Sapphire. The highest used level of this form is so far x50. Gregg has reached Kaio-Ken x100 at certain points. 'Perfected Sapphire -' The completed Sapp form that results in Gregg being able to transform into a higher form. This form is exclusive to Gregg. 'Alpha Sapphire - '''A state used by Gregg, a user of Sapphire who had broken through his limits. This form is exclusive to Gregg. '''Super Saiyan 4 -' A Saiyan transformation that is a different branch of transformation from the earlier Super Saiyan forms, such as Super Saiyan 2 and 3. According to one source it is 10x the strength of a Super Saiyan. But for Gregg. Its a 500x. 'Wrath -' Gregg possesses a Wrath State form. In this state, he possesses small eyes with red-iris and black pupils, and his hair stands up akin to Super Saiyan 2. This state also possesses a dark red aura and can also generate bright grey bio-electricity. As Gregg continues to draw upon more anger and energy, his body and muscles expand somewhat. Supreme Kai Of Time deduced that this state is actually the utilization of a Form of Gregg's uncontrollable anger and using its power in base form, gaining its raw physical power and resilience with no loss in agility or general efficiency in battle. However, similar to an actual Great Ape or other type of monster form, Gregg has a huge difficulty to control himself in it, quickly losing himself to the build-up of his rage. Using this form also hurts Gregg due to the constant eruption of his power, with the growls he lets forth in this form being due to pain rather than fighting spirit. 'Emerald -' The Emerald form is a transformation of immense power spoken of in an ancient Ultimate folklore, and Gregg's form is referred to as being just the "Emerald Form" due to the Gregg's love of destruction and slaughter when he's in anger or rage - just like the Crystal Gods of legend, and it is noted that perhaps this instinct-driven form is the true Crystal Form spoken of in legends. It is the true appearance and form of a Crystal God Form. this form is simply known as the Emerald Form. Gregg's hair color turns to a bright yet dark green hair arranged in thinner strands than they are in his normal Super Saiyan form. This form is exclusive to Gregg. '''Full Power - '''When channeling the full force of his power, Gregg's aura takes on a texture similar to that of red fire and an additional layer, appearing as if he is literally burning with a double aura. He was able to easily overpower TimeBreaker Jiren, and even outmatch Goku's usage of Mastered Ultra Instinct . However, against Ultra Instinct Goku, at first Gregg was outclassed by Goku's newfound power. But due to Gregg's constant adaption and never ending increasing power, with his full power Gregg is able to compete against Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku long enough for Ultra Instinct to wear off. Now when Gregg uses this form, it can easily outclass Mastered Ultra Instinct. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Ultimate Transformations '''Incomplete Ultimate When Gregg enters this state, his hair is slightly spikier and more solid, with oftentimes having loose strands. His eyes take on a more stern, defined shape, sporting dark red-colored irises and visible pupils (similar to Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan God). He also gains a complex silver and gray aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles traveling upwards much like Super Saiyan God before it. When powering up, he generates an explosive glowing grey aura around him and another straight transparent one that shoots upward, this generates an incredibly strong tremor and blows away its surroundings due to the overwhelming raw energy emitted. Similar to other forms, the more intense the power-up, the greater the aura, until it stabilizes. Gregg's voice also becomes deeper and rougher like his Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 4 forms. Unlike other forms, even when not powering up, Gregg is still surrounded by an aura, a grey and very thin one that outlines his whole body. _____________________________________________________________________________________ ''True Ultimate '' This form is essentially identical to the initial state of Ultimate, albeit with Gregg’s hair becoming again black in color. The hairstyle is slightly wilder and more solid than normal, having no loose strands. His eyes take on a more stern, defined shape, sporting bright red-colored irises and visible white pupils. Also, Gregg generally has a focused but calm expression. Gregg gains a complex bright white and grey aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles of a dark grey color. Gregg's muscles remain virtually the same mass and definition while in the manga, Gregg's musculature becomes slimmed down like Super Saiyan God. Upon Gregg's first successful transformation into True Ultimate, a "shell" of black and bright white covers the body before crumbling away as the hair fades from glowing white to black. A similar effect has been seen in Super Saiyan Blue. Gregg can automatically react to any threat without the need to acknowledge it and defend himself. His body can also move and adapt while in battle on its own, allowing him to attack and defend simultaneously without thinking. Additionally, it does not make him completely aware of his surroundings to the point that he can avoid specific hazards, even relatively harmless ones, But he can be aware. Proper usage of Ultimate requires intense and rigorous training of the body to prevent Gregg from being torn apart by the raw power flowing within their body. However, not every wielder is stressed the same, and he can get used to it rather quickly, since Gregg the latter did not take long to adapt to his then-new powers. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Ultimate Explanation Gregg achieves this state by breaking his "self-limiting shells" and tapping into the deeper potential within. This is achieved through resisting an exceptionally powerful attack, The form can only be used for a short time. This state increases his capabilities to godly levels vastly more than even the Super Saiyan 4 form, and his augmented mental parameters allow him to quickly and noticeably imprint on the battle without really thinking about it. In this state Gregg is far superior to the Power Stressed Perfected Super Saiyan Blue. It grants him might on the level of a Destroyer, as shown by his ability to combat TimeBreaker Demigra, initially the only known mortal a Destroyer cannot beat in combat. _____________________________________________________________________________________ True Ultimate In this state, Gregg's power skyrockets above what it was previously, making him the strongest he has ever been in history, ranking among the most powerful entities in the multiverse, alternate universe, alternate reality and timelines. It is recognized by even Zeno to be possibly superior to him in power, It las later proven true, as Gregg passed the Omni Kings power by a massive leap. The intensity of True Ultimate Gregg's power was so great that his shirt was completely shredded when activated. In addition to this form's vast levels of power, it retains its strengthening effect on Gregg's Ultimate Power ability, allowing his speed, power, general efficiency, and ki to increase as he continues to fight an equally or even more powerful opponent. True Ultimate also has a special trait, the form allows Gregg to navigate all of his moves automatically and able to both defend and counterattack with ease without being hindered by the thoughts that previously made Gregg's use of Imperfect Ultimate, as Gregg had let go of all of his doubts and live in the moment to fully understand why he was there, and who he was; thus allowing him to access the full potential of his fighting ability. Despite being a form that acts on neutral impulse, it can still channel his rage to amplify its power to staggering new levels, as shown when Gregg's initial stalemate against the limit-breaking fused Kid Buu and Jemba became a crushing assault that quickly pummeled Kid Jenambuu into submission after Goku's fury at Jiren's shameless attack on the spectators. He also displayed such vast Ki control that he could calmly repel and contain any energy assault thrown at him. _____________________________________________________________________________________ True Ultimate Gregg Moves Red Rain: Gregg charges at the opponent to deliver a spinning kick. Then, he charges a large red energy sphere in hands and fires it as an enormous barrage of energy bullets over a wide range. Ultimate Punisher: Gregg charges two red energy spheres in his hands and dodges his opponent's attack. He then launches them and furthering his barrage with more energy spheres. 'Ultimate Breaker: '''Gregg charges a rainbow energy sphere. In it's first version he crushes the sphere in the palm of his hands, throws the scattered energy blast, dealing massive damage to the opponent. In it's second version Gregg simply throws the rainbow energy sphere at his foe. '''Infinity Rush -' Gregg is capable of moving at extreme speeds, which allows him to launch a barrage of powerful punches in an instant. He can also use this attack by simply glaring at his opponent. When he does this, Gregg moves so fast that from other's perspectives, he doesn't seem to be moving at all. 'Ultimate Kamehameha -' As for a regular Kamehameha, Gregg cups his hands at his sides and charges blue energy, then thrusts his arms forward and fires the Ultimate Kamehameha. When used in the True Ultimate form, it is performed in the same way as a regular Kamehameha, but without taking the stance normally seen for the technique. Instead, Gregg stands perfectly still while reciting the phrase. On the final syllable ("..Haaa!"), he quickly cups his hands behind his back and fires an enormous white Kamehameha at his opponent. 'Ultimate Red Bomb -' After unleashing his aura, Gregg charges his opponent before delivering three consecutive punches, infusing his ki into the opponent with the final punch before kicking them upwards. Then, he raises and crosses his arms, further charging up before releasing the Explosion in a brilliant red, or white burst, creating a titanic explosion leaving a titanic crater, however, it mostly leaves a mushroom cloud. 'Ultimate Blast -' First, Gregg fires a massive white energy blast from his right hand at the opponent, who struggles against the attack. Then, the calls of all his friends, allies and loved ones appears behind him and shout to him "Now!!" Finally, Gregg pulls his hand back and throws it forward as he charges more power into the attack, overpowering the opponent in seconds. This is the strongest blast attack Gregg has. It has shown it can easily destroy the universe, if not multiple universes.